


Return of the Hunter

by madwriter223



Category: Alien Series, Predator Series
Genre: Bestiality, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter retuns to his home. A surprise is waiting for him. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago, so the language isn't that great. I fixed what I could, I left the things I like, so I hope this is readable.
> 
> I avoided dialogues because I don't have any idea how the two species sound like in their language (their syntax and grammar structure remain a mystery). To make it easier, each time the text is referring to the Predator the 'he' pronoun is used. Each time it refers to the Alien the 'it' pronoun appears.
> 
> Hope that makes it easier. Enjoy.

  
  


**Return of the Hunter**

  
  
A loud thud filled the air as the dead body of his latest prey fell to the floor from his grasp. It was followed shortly by his heavy hunting gear, his protective mask included. He groaned softly when he stretched his sore muscles and strained tendons. This one had been a real challenge, but the work-out had been worth it.   
  
His hunter senses picked up movement behind him and he slowly lowered the arms he had lifted. He turned rapidly, already prepared to get to his weapons, but he never got the chance. The creature lurking behind him lunged forward, landing heavily on his chest, the momentum throwing him onto his behind. He blinked at the vicious set of sharp teeth bared at him, the headed-tongue sliding out of the maw and snapping at him.  
  
He chuckled in amusement and patted the long head. His pet got him once again. The alien seemed to be happy with the small show of sympathy, the tongue once again coming out and rubbing his cheek. The dark colored creature gave a happy mewl, before collecting itself and climbing off of his master.  
  
The hunter looked after it, then got up to deal with the carcass he'd brought in. The smell of fresh kill lured his pet back to him, the black skull nudging insistingly at his arm. After a few moments he capitulated and gave it some of the flesh, keeping his prey's head in his grasp and away from his pet's teeth.  
  
As the hunter watched his pet eating, he couldn't help another chuckle. He had captured this one when it was still a bright-skinned baby, freshly-hatched from his host. Despite having doubts he had kept the newborn and tamed it as it grew. His pet proved to be quite useful, protecting his quarters when he was gone, and if he had visitors the still-young alien kept them well peeved. Keeping these creatures as pets was still a rarity, but it was well worth having one. Even if all he got in return was an occasional envious glare when he was walking his pet.  
  
He quickly stripped the meat off his prey's skull, making sure to give the bone a nice shine, then hanged it in his gallery case. He stood back, fists resting on his hips as he gazed at his collection with pride. He had a high variety of skulls despite his young age, and many believed this was proof he would be a future clan leader. He shows potential, they said.  
  
The hunter jumped slightly when he felt pressure against his groin. He glanced down and smirked. His pet had already finished his bloody treat and was now in a playful mood. The hunter shook his head in amusement, then pushed his pet away regretfully. His pet hissed at him in displeasure, its tail slashing the air behind it violently. The hunter smiled apologetically, patted the long head affectionately, then turned back to his prey. He cut the flesh up with practiced ease, placing them neatly on a nearby mat. All the time he could feel his pet's gaze on his back.  
  
He found out quite early that that particular species, when denied a Queen, is very curious. And when it finds something pleasant, it won't abandon that thing for anything in the world. Even when it discovers a new thing, it will still come back to the old one, like a faithful lover.  
  
Lover. The hunter didn't think his pet could be even considered by that title, but the situation was as it was. As soon as his pet had discovered that particular 'fun activity', it had been on him like a Ma'hatphka female on a male during the rut season. Literally.  
  
The hunter took his time with separating the best pieces of his kill, laying them aside for the meal tomorrow (his sire was coming over). He gathered all the meat and carried them to the prep-room, placing everything in the cooler for later. He glanced back at his pet, cackling when he was it sulking by the flesh-less carcass. After, he'd make some soup. His pet liked meaty-soup.  
  
Finally finishing with putting the meat away, he returned to his pet's side, petting the smooth skull softly. His pet lifted its head, its black eyes focusing on the hunter, who in turn cackled his permission to play. Otherwise he'd have a grumpy pet to deal with and no one liked that.  
  
The pet reacted immediately, lifting itself gracefully and pressing itself to its master's legs. Its long tail coiled around the hunter's arm, preventing him from moving away.  
  
The hunter chuckled at his pet's antics. It always amused him greatly when his pet's demands would go unfulfilled for a while – the creature turned practically coy to get them later on. Like now, for example.   
  
His pet slowly rubbed its long head against his master's crotch again, putting just enough pressure to make the flesh there harden. The hunter cackled in pleasure, encouraging his pet by gently scratching just under his pet's thick skull, where the flesh was most tender – his pet's weak spot.  
  
The creature nearly melted at the caress and its headed-tongue snapped out of its snout, catching the pants in front of it. It ripped the material with ease, freeing its master's thick semi-hard shaft.  
  
The hunter almost groaned in annoyance. Another pair of pants ruined. He was already getting weird glances from the clothing distributor with how many pants he's been buying thanks to his pet. He really had to teach his pet how to use a zipper. Then his pet continued, and he forgot to be angry.  
  
The pet rubbed its head against the warm skin of the hunter's cock, his moist breaths caressing the sensitive nerves each time. It felt a shiver of pleasure rippling through its master's body, and it stilled, waiting for its master to calm himself. Then it slid out its headed-tongue, making sure the tiny jaws nipped gently at the very tip, before rubbing it over the leaking shaft. It knew full well its master enjoyed watching it do that.  
  
The hunter breathed deeply at the sight, trying to calm down his raging heart and libido. With a firm hold he pulled his pet away from his sex, cackling soothingly when it started showing its displeasure. He reached into a pocket in his vest, taking out a bottle of lube he used on his weapons. At the sight of the small tube his pet visibly brightened, body coiling excitedly. It turned around, lifting its tail high in the air and swinging back and forth in invitation.  
  
The hunter chuckled at the eagerness and dropped to one knee behind his pet, ducking his head to avoid the swishing tail.. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, coating them carefully. He placed one hand on his pet's hip, rubbing over the firm flesh soothingly as he ever so slowly inserted one finger inside the enticing creature. He kept rubbing at the dark skin as he moved his digit, later adding a second. The hunter gently stretched the firm inside walls, careful not to break the skin. It had happened once to an acquaintance of his, during the main penetration. The other hunter had never been the same since.  
  
The added outside friction helped his pet to relax considerably. As gently as he could, the hunter thoroughly prepared his pet, smearing the lube over its insides and stretching the delicate flesh with now three fingers. His pet was slowly moving its hips in small circles, its back arching and tail twisting rhythmically, a soft hiss of pleasure accompanying the movements. Its long claws were scratching the floor restlessly and the hunter knew his pet was almost ready.  
  
He fingers his pet for a few more minutes, just to watch the black body squirm, then withdrew his fingers. He grabbed the disregarded tube again, this time pouring the contents onto hard shaft, smearing it thoroughly with his free hand.. His pet's tail moved towards him, and he chuckled when it wrapped around his arm, tugging him closer. He gently freed his arm, and grasped the tail firmly, not wanting his pet to whip him with it like last time. Pulling the appendage away, careful not to twist it uncomfortably, he positioned himself just outside of his pet's opening. He took a deep breath, rubbed a hand against his pet's rump, then slowly pushed in. The tail in his grip twitched and the hunter stopped. He tightened his hold on the long limb, his other hand flying to the dark hips to still them. Once he had everything under control again, he continued, slowly easing himself into his pet's eager body.  
  
Once fully inside, he paused again, holding himself and his pet still as the hot tightness surrounding him adjusted to his size. His pet was much too eager for their own good, and if it didn't stop wiggling those hips so sweetly it would end up injuring itself and him with it. He heard a frustrated hiss erupting from his pet and cackled soothingly at it. It was hard on him also, but they both had to wait just a little bit more. He moved his hips back and forth shallowly, not really thrusting. The small movements helped calm his pet down, and it settled with a grumpy purr.  
  
Finally the inside walls around him stopped twitching, the tightness no longer gripping him so hard, and the hunter pulled out half-way, pushing back in moments later. His pet clenched around him, then relaxed again, its claws deepening the scratches on the floor. The hunter took a deep breath and started thrusting in earnest, starting slow but with a steadily quickening rhythm. His pet twisted under him, small mewls escaping its throat, the ones it always made in pleasure. The hunter grinned and added a little more force behind his thrusts, his hand moving from the cool hips to rub at his pet's back. Soon the air around them was filled with their combined sounds of pleasure – the hunter's heavy groans and his pet's soft mewls. Music to anyone's ears.  
  
As their coupling grew more intense, too intense, the pet threw its head back and let out a loud howl, its insides spasming with its inner orgasm. The sudden tightening around him made the hunter clench his sharp fangs tightly, his own orgasm practically ripped from his body. He forced his body to stop moving, lest he injure his pet, then roared loudly as he spilled into the dark body  
  
He released his pet's tail and sagged forward, resting his weight on his outstretched arm. It took a moment for him to regain control over his breathing, then he slipped out of his pet. The creature hissed weakly at the empty feeling and curled into a comfortable position, closing its eyes tiredly.   
  
The hunter stretched his muscles leisurely for a few moments, then gathered his pet into his arms, standing up. It took a moment for him to catch his balance, and he walked into the bathing-room. He made swift work with cleaning them both, then carried his pet to the sleeping-room, laying it on the bed. His pet curled back up almost instantaneously, and the hunter chuckled, petting the creature for a while. He then got under the covers himself, relaxing against the firm mattress and closed his eyes. After a moment of lying still he felt his pet crawl slightly up the bed and drape over his legs, the long tail curling against his chest.   
  
The hunter smiled and took hold of the long appendage, rubbing his thumb between the hard lumps. His pet sure was one of a kind. And the hunter would never stop returning home to it.


End file.
